Operation: C.H.A.O.
"Creature Helplessly Aids Odds" Operation: C.H.A.O. is the thirty-forth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Sunday, February 14, 2016. Overview Pachacamac led his clan and the new Terrorist Coalition on a series of conquests by attacking other countries, where they committed acts like plundering and hurting the innocent only to be foiled by Yuki Buxaplenty. One day, when Chaos heard that a legendary human slayer was Yuki at Angel Island killed Pachacamac in the present, he sat his eyes on the Paul Buxaplenty's Fairy Godparents. Will Yuki be able to stop Pachacamac's attempt to capture his brother's fairies? Plot The Episodes begins in the past, a Fifteen year old Raiko causing the mutany against his mother, the leader of the Shinto Clan. His uncle Iroi Shinto disagreed with her ways, and wanted to take an active role in both worlds, the world of normal people and the hidden one of ninja's that existed within it. He wanted to use their ninja abilities to actively help people; while Raikō's mother thought that they should stay in the middle, and only intervene to help keep a natural balance. 4,000 years ago, the leader of the Echidna tribe, Pachacamac, attempted to steal the Emeralds for use against his enemies. Tikal, his daughter, resented this idea, worrying that it would upset Chaos and it would bring wrath to them, but Pachacamac did not want to hear it. His warriors stormed the shrine, where the Emeralds reside. Raikou's Mother gets killed saving her Son. Raiko, in a fit of rage, absorbed the negative power of the seven Chaos Emeralds. As a result, Fortress Chaos, enraged by seeing Raikou's friends hurt, transformed into a terrifying monster which killed all of them and Chaos avenged Raikou's Mother and his Clan. In the Present, Pachacamac and his clan was revived in the abandoned Temple from the Grand Civil War and recently gather the remnants of the Terrorist Coalition. No sooner, Pachacamac made his move and directed the Human members of the Terrorist Coalition into a series of successful and swift conquests and wars against the neighboring countries only to be foiled by Yuki Buxaplenty, who transformed into Sailor Rider. When Tikal learned of her father's plan, Pachacamac was confronted by his daughter, who tried to talk him out of his belligerent ways, but Pachacamac insisted that the Emeralds were essential to the Knuckles Clan's survival and continued victories. Eventually, Pachacamac managed to bypass the sacred barrier protecting the Altar of the Emeralds, and lead a brutal attack there, destroying the altar. When Pachacamac and his men went to steal the Emeralds, however, Tikal and the Chao tried to defend the altar. Pachacamac ordered Tikal to get out the way and told her that the Emeralds were needed to give their people total power, but Tikal pleaded him to stop. Refusing to listen to a child, Pachacamac ignored Tikal and ordered his warriors to charge, only to be killed by Sailor Rider. As a result, Chao and Chaos befriended Sailor Rider who's true identity is non other than Yuki Buxaplenty. Since Fortress Chaos is a related to the Chao, Yuki Buxaplenty is then attacked by Pachacamac, , Chaos appeared before him and his men, furious at them for harming the Chao and Tikal. Pachacamac was then enveloped in energy as Chaos used the Chaos Emeralds, Paul's Fairy Godparents to transform into Perfect Chaos, and was seemingly vaporized with his Clan and the Terrorist Coalition remnants surrendered. Yuki meets up Dr. Eggman, who concludes that Fortress Chaos is the relative of Chaos and uncovers that Chaos wants to utilize the power of the Chaos Emeralds to grab Yuki's Girlfriend. In the relatively Izumogakure version of New York City, the civilians are enjoying their daily activities when suddenly they hear a rumble underground, columns of water suddenly rocket upwards from all of the drain sewers like geysers while more water emerges from buildings and roads creating fissure cracks. While Paul Fon Fabre escorts civilians to a nearby safe building, a tsunami forms and one of them forms a face, the powerful deity of Perfect Chaos. Chuck, Ella, Cream and Cheese proceed to evacuate to some mountains while Yuki and co. on the Egg Fleet take off to the flooded and ruined Station Square. The government attempts to shoot down Chaos with choppers but their weapons prove no match against the water monster's watery skin. Perfect Chaos launches the missiles back at their sources, destroying the choppers but the pilots survive. Chaos then tries to shoot down the Flagship using spears of water but the Egg Fleet evade quickly. Toshiya Gekko in his custom Egg Carrier attempting to rescue the citizens but Chaos shot it down bu Toshiya survived. Suddenly a bright light blinds Chaos and the Super Egg Providence's passengers as the Egg Fleet Flagship landed on a piece of highway by the light. The light reveals itself as Tikal who has arrived who also wishes to stop the water monstrosity. Yuki and Eggman concludes that Fortress Chaos' relative was right behind Paul Gekko all the way. Perfect Chaos then spits out the Chaos Emeralds, now drained of their power. Tikal states that Perfect Chaos is only full of hatred and sadness and suggests sealing him back in the Master Emerald before it is too late, but Yuki replies that it will not work and if they do that, the same thing will only happen again and they have to solve this problem once and for all. Paul Gekko comforts Yuki even though before he was born after Yuki killed the Hylian Poachers leading to Tails, Amy, Cream, Knuckles, Chris, Big and Eggman find the Chaos Emeralds and meet up with Paul Gekko. The crowed cheers Ninja King on; suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds started to glow and rise up. Their powers transform Sonic into Super Sonic, much to the surprise of Tikal who thought that the Emeralds could only be awakened by hate and anger. Tails and Knuckles reply that there are other more powerful feelings such as caring and friendship. With his reborn powers, Super Paul Gekko proceeds to fight with Perfect Chaos. Despite all of Perfect Chaos' attacks, they proved ineffective against the super-powered former Jinchūriki though at one point it fires a laser at Yoko Gekko but Yuki arrives to the scene and stops the laser, which only provokes Super Paul Gekko to redouble his attacks. With one final punch with stopping the laser and charging into Perfect Chaos by plunging right down its gullet, Super Paul Gekko defeats the water monstrosity for good but Chaos 0 emerges from a water puddle; he is not defeated entirely yet and is still alive. A Chao colony arrives, much in the favor of Chaos and Tikal tells Chaos the truth that the Chao are living in Earth at peace before they both disappear together. While the heroes and villains are happy with the resolution. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Paul Gekko *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty *Toshiya Gekko *Christopher Gekko *Yoko Gekko *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Yipper *Bucket *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Minamoto no Raikō Debuts *Pachacamac (Canon/Fanon) *Tikal (Canon/Fanon) *Chaos (Canon/Fanon) **Perfect Chaos (Canon/Fanon) Trivia *There are differences in the game Sonic Adventure and the Codename: Kids Never Die anime. **Both the respected Egg Carriers are being shot down by Perfect Chaos. Category:Episodes